


Power Outage

by jskd4



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, HoH!Akashi, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jskd4/pseuds/jskd4
Summary: Based on a prompt from @daily-prompts:“In the darkness, every sound was amplified.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 6





	Power Outage

The clack of the shōgi piece on the wooden board resounded through the room, cutting through the constant noise of the heavy raindrops on the windows. Stacks of the club’s paperwork sat on the end of the table, quickly completed and quickly forgotten.

Midorima sighed at the sorry state of the game in front of him. Five more moves, and it would be checkmate for the third time that day. Cancer was ranked below Sagittarius that day, so it wasn't a particularly surprising result, but Midorima couldn't help but feel somewhat frustrated. “I resign, in fact.”

His opponent smiled knowingly and pushed his chair back from the table. The accompanying screech made Midorima cringe, but Akashi looked up at him, unbothered, and teased, “That was certainly an interesting strategy, Midorima.”

Midorima huffed. He had, more out of desperation than anything else, sacrificed his bishop near the endgame. 

Turning to gaze at the raging storm outside, Akashi asked, “Does it bother you?”

Midorima wasn’t sure whether Akashi was referring to the consecutive losses or the thunderstorm, so he simply said, “I will win next time.” Not that he had ever fulfilled that promise, but Midorima was not one to give up. Akashi wasn’t perfect, despite his claims, and surely one of these days Midorima would prove it to him.

Akashi chose not to comment. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, watching the rain pour from a darkening sky, each lost in his own thoughts.

Lightning flashed. Akashi sat up straight, blinking in displeasure like a cat rudely awoken from a nap. Midorima’s lips quirked up at the image, and was just about to remark on the similarity when the lights flickered and died. 

In the darkness, every sound was amplified. Thunder boomed, momentarily drowning out the relentless battering of raindrops. The room was quiet except for the sound of Akashi’s breaths, audible above the din of the storm. Somewhere in the school, a door slammed. 

“I suppose we should pack up,” Midorima said.

Akashi didn’t reply.

He waited, and when a response never came, Midorima exclaimed, “Akashi, don’t tell me you’re afraid of—“ Another flash of lightning briefly illuminated Akashi's face, and it dawned on him. Of course. They couldn’t see a thing, which meant they couldn't communicate properly. That in itself normally wouldn’t faze Akashi; he’d been fine during the overnight training camps in the past two years. But with the knowledge that the Akashi manor had its own generator, this could very well be Akashi Seijuurou’s first experience of a power outage.

Midorima stood up and cautiously made his way around the table, inching forward until his outstretched hand touched the fabric of Akashi’s uniform. Akashi flinched. Midorima started to pull his hand back, but an iron grip closed around his wrist. 

“Akashi?”

“What?”

Midorima winced as Akashi’s grip tightened. “Akashi, you’re cutting off circulation.”

“What is it, Midorima,” Akashi repeated, frustration leaking into his voice.

Realizing that Akashi couldn’t understand him, Midorima raised his voice. “Akashi, let go of my hand.”

Akashi quickly released his grip, drawing back as if burned.

Midorima fumbled around the table until he found his phone. He flipped it open and typed a message. Akashi leaned over, squinting at the bright screen.

**Are you okay?_**

“I’m fine,” Akashi immediately replied.

Midorima erased the message. The room fell into silence again, except this time it felt acutely uncomfortable. Of course Akashi was fine; it was only a power outage. He wished he hadn’t asked that question. Actually, he wished he hadn’t gone and reached out to Akashi in the first place. Midorima wondered at what had possessed him to do such a thing.

“How long do these... outages normally last?” Akashi finally asked, gesturing at the ceiling.

**It depends. Should we clean up now?_**

Akashi sighed. “I suppose we can wait a few more minutes. Walking home in this storm seems rather unpleasant.” He paused, then added, “Also, you can speak normally, if you wish.” 

Midorima stared at Akashi in confusion, then flushed when Akashi stared back. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness some time ago. “Of course,” Midorima said, concealing his embarrassment by adjusting his glasses. “My throat was slightly uncomfortable just now, that’s all.”

Akashi softly laughed. “You are a terrible liar, Midorima.”

“Shut up,” Midorima mumbled.

“Thank you.”

Midorima sincerely hoped that it was too dark to notice the color spreading across his face.

The lights flickered back on.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Jay


End file.
